Not just a one night stand
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: I like that Saints Row 4 introduced a simple romance scene with the characters. I felt like Gat and a female Boss are an oddly well matched couple, if they both enjoy mayhem. So I decided to do my own take on the scene... I may do a male boss/Shaundi chapter but I'm not sure yet.


The Boss had a name she was called Alex; she sat in the plush sofa of the Steelport HQ, and she thought about Johnny. She couldn't help it but she did, he was the one person who had been with her in the Saints the whole time, and he was dead. But she had taken her revenge on the asshole who killed him, it wasn't enough she thought. Feelings she had deep inside were painful, she didn't want to talk about them with Shaundi or Pierce, and they hadn't known him for as long as she did. But they looked up to him as she did, that was what hurt the most. She digged out her phone and dialled a number she hadn't phoned in a while.

"What is it Alex, I don't have time." Troy's voice said.

"It's about Johnny, Troy." She said

"I'm sorry Alex. I am, I know how you felt about him." He said.

Alex looked off into the distance staring at the Steelport skyline, she sighed.

"How do I move on Troy?" She said as a small tear moved down her cheek.

She heard Troy talk to some of his officers, before he started walking away.

"We are still friends Ali; I'm going to come to Steelport." He said.

She smiled to herself.

"Still friends huh?" she said

"Yeah, just because you are a gang leader and I am chief of police doesn't mean we can't still be friends." He said "Better not tell the other Saint's you are meeting me."

A couple of hours later.

Troy had joined her at the Broken Shillelagh; they sat at the bar drinking beers, they just talked about moments they had with Johnny. Alex looked at Troy; he looked almost like he did back with the Saints.

"Yeah you look better in normal clothes." She said.

He laughed gently as he took out a packet of cigarettes, he held it out to her but she put her hand out to refuse.

"I don't smoke." She replied

"Uh huh?" Troy asked "My doctor said I should quit, but fuck it we all gotta die one day."

Alex looked at him and sighed.

"Hey can I get another?" She asked the bartender. The surly man put a beer bottle on the counter in front of her, before he sulked away. "Well here's to death." She said before she hoisted her beer up to the ceiling.

Her phone started to ring at the same time Troy's did they looked at her before the both answered.

"Hey Boss, where are you?" Pierce said over the phone.

"Out, does it matter?" She replied.

"Anyway Kinzie said she had a lead on the Deckers." He said

"You go and help her; I have to finish up here." She said replied before she hung up.

Troy looked at her and sighed

"I gotta go Ali. It was good seeing you again." He said with a small smile.

She looked at him with her light blue eyes and smiled gently at him, she remembered the nice guy she met when she joined the Saints. Ok she had a little thing for him back then, and she was drunk now, she grabbed Troy on his shoulder.

"Can you help me get home?" She asked looking at him with her big eyed.

"Yeah sure, I was gonna get a room at a hotel anyway." He said.

Alex and Troy walked out of the bar and walked together to a waiting taxi sat by the road. They both sat in the back, Alex gave the address of her apartment, not the HQ she didn't want to take Troy there and some of the other Saints would be there and she wasn't in the mood to explain herself to them.

"Well here we are." She said before she started to climb out of the cab, Troy climbed out of the other side and paid the driver before he sped away. He walked over to her and held her waist gently as he helped her to the apartment. They stared at each other awkwardly at the door to the apartment, it was small but cosy. Troy looked at her with a small smile.

"Well Fuck it." Alex said before she grabbed his face and pulled him in to kiss him, he looked shocked but went with it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked

She didn't reply as she pulled him into the bedroom.

Alex sat by herself on one of the sofa's on the Ship, it hit her that the Earth was gone, and so was Troy, Oleg, Zimos and Josh. She was lost in her thoughts of the friends Zinyak had killed, she had to kill him and make him suffer for taking her friends.

"Hey Boss, you got a minute. I have something you want to see." Kinzie said

Alex sighed as she left the sofa and headed to the simulator room, she tried to compose herself, as she climbed the stairs to the simulator room.

"What have you got Kinzie?" She asked.

Kinzie looked at her with no expression on her face what so ever.

"I think we may have found Johnny." She said

Alex felt her mind scream with some sort of joy, she didn't want to get her hopes up but, it would be okay with Johnny back. 'Hell he could kill Zinyak himself' she thought.

When the time had come to rescue Johnny, Alex insisted on going herself, she had to rescue him herself. She had to see him, and she planned on eventually telling him how she felt. She left the simulator room and ran to the mech suit; she climbed into the mech and left the ship. Alex smiled as she squashed all of the Zin underneath her feet; she eventually found the tank that Johnny was kept in. She followed the dead Zin, she smiled to herself as it was the signal that Johnny had been there and took out the aliens as he ran past trying to find a way of this ship.

She finally managed to find the end of the path of destruction; she saw a human and climbed out of the mech suit as she saw him, he look at it carefully, his brain assessing how to kill it. Johnny's face softened as he saw her hop out, they both stared at each other and her eyes wandered.

"Hey Alex, glad you could make it." He said to her.

She finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Well you weren't lying." She mumbled to herself.

Johnny laughed when he remembered why she said what she did.

"I never lie about something like that." He said.

They looked at each other.

"Yeah can we do this when we are safe?" Johnny asked staring at her.

Alex smiled as she went back to her thoughts about what they were doing.

Alex found Johnny on the ship; he was leaning against a panel on the lower deck, he was contemplating something before she went over to him.

"Oh hey Alex..." He started

"For years I thought you were dead; I couldn't deal with it and I had no idea how I felt until I talked with Troy. I'm not trying to be Aisha, but maybe we could be something more." She said

Johnny smiled at her before he pulled her in to a kiss, she relaxed into it and she did a mental happy dance.

She looked around before she led him away to a room that was empty, it had a large square stool it was three foot square and was one foot of the floor. She led Johnny to it as they kissed. Somewhere deep down she wished she had done this years ago, back in Stilwater, but in hindsight it may have hurt more back then if she did. Johnny fumbled with the zip of her jumpsuit; he was embarrassed just enough to mess up what he was doing. Something could tell Alex he wanted this as much as she did, she reached for the zip of his suit too, and slowly pulled it apart before she touched the skin on his chest, he was broad enough and he had oddly soft skin. He slid his hands around hips and up her back to find the clasp of the simple bra, she had managed to find somewhere along with the jumpsuit. He fumbled with it as he tried to remove it; she pushed his elbows down freeing his hands from her bra. With one hand she deftly removed it, and threw it across the room. He moved his hands back down to pull her closer to him; he pressed her lips to his and then took the opportunity to flip their positions. He smiled as he looked at her; he kissed her down her body trying to finish undressing her. After he did he threw, her suit across the room, he stared at her naked for a few seconds.

"Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly

Johnny let a small smile sneak across his face.

"You saw me naked, it's my turn." He said

"Hey Boss, where are you?" Pierce's voice called from outside the room.

Alex smiled at Johnny; he looked at her with careful eyes.

"Let's do that again." Alex whispered.

He smiled lightly to her, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Yeah." He replied

"I'll talk to Matt about setting up something special in the simulation." She said as she went to put her clothes on.

"You aren't going to get all soft on me are you Ali?" Johnny asked

She turned to look back at him and smiled.

"Fuck no, do I look like a girl who likes that romantic bullshit. I'm thinking we go out and kill a hoard of whatever he can throw at us." She replied.

Johnny laughed as he got up and held her from behind, he whispered in her ear.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said.


End file.
